Um Segredo, Um Destino
by FireKai
Summary: O Tyson anda estranho e os outros Blade Breakers vão tentar descobrir o que se passa com ele, principalmente a Hilary. Tyson x Hilary, Kai x Ray, One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: **_As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem._

Esta fic foi das primeiras que escrevi e está armazenada no computador há mais de um ano. Decidi publicá-la, embora tenha feito várias alterações. Uma das coisas que poderão notar é que, por vezes, o tempo passa muito depressa, como podem comparar se lerem o primeiro e o segundo parágrafo. A fic está dividida em onze partes e a parte 10 contém um pouco de Yaoi, mas não é muito. Bem, é só. Boa leitura.

**Parte 1 – O Estranho Comportamento de Tyson**

Depois do Campeonato Mundial, onde os Blade Breakers deram tudo por tudo, o Sr. Dickinson decidiu que eles iriam algumas semanas de férias para o Canadá.

Desde o dia em que o Sr. Dickinson tinha feito o anúncio aos Blade Breakers, o Tyson tinha começado a comportar-se de maneira estranha.

Já tinham passado três dias desde a chegada dos Blade Breakers ao Canadá. Todos se divertiam, até o Kai, que agora estava mais aberto aos outros, mas o Tyson estava completamente diferente do que era habitual.

Apesar da comida deliciosa do Canadá, o Tyson comia apenas um prato em vez dos seus habituais cinco ou seis e além disso passava muito do seu tempo a dormir, fosse de dia ou de noite.

O Max tentava, sem quaisquer resultados, animar o Tyson e fazê-lo divertir-se, mas ele não se interessava por nada e além disso não dizia a ninguém qual era a razão de andar tão diferente. Nem a Hilary conseguia fazer com que o Tyson voltasse ao normal.

Na noite do quarto dia em que os Blade Breakers estavam na casa de campo no Canadá, os Blade Breakers tinham acabado de jantar e o Tyson tinha comido muito pouco.

Quando todos se levantaram da mesa o Max disse:

"Que tal se fossemos todos ver televisão ou jogar um jogo de tabuleiro?" - todos, à excepção do Tyson, concordaram.

"Desculpem mas vou já deitar-me. Estou cansado e preciso de dormir. Até à manhã." - disse o Tyson afastando-se em direcção ao quarto que partilhava com o Kai e com a Hilary.

Os outros Blade Breakers olharam uns para os outros. Era óbvio que Tyson estava a mentir. A única coisa que ele tinha feito nesses dias era dormir, portanto não podia estar cansado.

"Não sei o que se passa com ele, anda muito estranho" - disse o Ray.

"É verdade, mas se ele não nos quer dizer o que tem, não o podemos obrigar não é?" - perguntou o Max. - "Que tal se fossemos jogar uns jogos de tabuleiro?"

Os outros concordaram e foram os cinco jogar a alguns jogos. Passada uma hora despediram-se e foram para os seus quartos. Ray e Max partilhavam o mesmo quarto e o Kenny estava só num outro quarto. Quanto ao Kai e à Hilary estavam a partilhar o quarto com Tyson.

Quando o Kai e a Hilary chegaram ao seu quarto foram à casa de banho e vestiram os seus pijamas (Cada um foi à casa de banho na sua vez e não os dois ao mesmo tempo... que mentes as vossas...). Depois o Kai deitou-se na cama do lado direito da cama do Tyson e a Hilary deitou-se na cama do lado esquerdo.

A Hilary começou a pensar:

Há já três dias que eles partilhavam o quarto e mesmo assim o Tyson não se tinha aberto com ela nem com nenhum dos outros. Era certo que o Tyson não quisesse conversar com o Kai porque ele ainda era reservado e até um pouco temido pelo resto da equipa, mas tinha mudado muito desde que tinha deixado de vez os Demolition Boys e entrado a sério na equipa. Quanto a ela, a Hilary sabia que também não era a melhor pessoa de ouvir os desabafos de alguém mas pensava que o Tyson confiava nela.

Qual seria o problema que atormentava Tyson ao ponto de ele, que era sempre extrovertido e activo se ter transformado numa pessoa reservada e pouco activa?

A Hilary passou quase meia hora a pensar no assunto e decidiu que no dia seguinte iria ter uma conversa séria com o Tyson. O Kai também pensava na mesma coisa. Iria falar com o Tyson no dia seguinte, pois além de ser o capitão da equipa era também amigo do Tyson.

**Parte 2 – Á Procura do Tyson**

Quando o Kai acordou, no dia seguinte, olhou para a cama do lado. Decerto o Tyson já se tinha levantado porque a cama estava vazia. A Hilary também já não estava no quarto.

O Kai despachou-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Chegando à cozinha, apenas o Max lá estava, a acabar o seu pequeno-almoço. Kai preparou o seu e sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

"Sabes onde está o Tyson?" - perguntou o Kai ao Max.

"Ele saiu logo de manhã cedo, mas não disse onde ia." - disse o Max - "De qualquer maneira ele deve estar de volta pela hora do almoço. A Hilary também perguntou por ele."

Quando acabou o seu pequeno-almoço, o Kai, dirigiu-se para fora da casa e decidiu treinar um pouco com o seu Beyblade.

_É muito estranho que o Tyson tenha saído cedo... talvez já tenha resolvido o seu problema e voltado ao comportamento normal. Bom de qualquer maneira eu vou vê-lo à hora do almoço e logo vejo o seu comportamento, se ele não estiver novamente no seu estado normal, vou ter uma conversa séria com ele._

Mas, o Kai estava enganado, à hora do almoço o Tyson não apareceu, nem à hora do lanche.

Os Blade Breakers estavam a ficar preocupados com o desaparecimento do Tyson.

"Não se preocupem com ele, à noite de certeza que está de volta." - disse o Kai para acalmar os outros.

"Se calhar tens razão Kai, esperamos até à noite, se ele não aparecer temos de tomar outras medidas." - disse o Kenny.

Os outros Blade Breakers, à excepção do Kai e da Hilary, deixaram as preocupações de lado. O Kai subiu as escadas da casa de campo, até chegar ao seu quarto. Já no quarto, o Kai tomou uma decisão.

Ele tinha dito aos outros Blade Breakers para não se preocuparem, mas ele estava muito preocupado. Decidiu sair e ir à procura do Tyson.

O tempo não estava muito bom e ameaçava chover.

Pegou em dois sobretudos e saiu de casa. O Tyson não podia estar muito longe, porque eles estavam no campo e o que havia ali mais eram árvores. Quando saiu de casa, viu a Hilary, também ela com um sobretudo.

"Hilary, o que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Pergunto-te o mesmo." - disse a Hilary.

Ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro.

"Vou procurar o Tyson." - disse o Kai.

"Eu vou contigo." - disse a Hilary.

O Kai e a Hilary percorreram a área à volta da casa, mas não acharam o Tyson. Decidiram então procurar na floresta que havia a oeste da casa, mas para seu azar também não acharam o Tyson.

Como última tentativa decidiram procurar na floresta que havia a este da casa. Andaram durante algum tempo até que encontraram um rio, onde havia uma cascata e uns bancos de jardim. Era uma visão maravilhosa. No meio da floresta, um rio e um pequeno jardim, quem diria?

Mas o que captou a atenção do Kai e da Hilary, foi o rapaz que estava sentado num dos bancos de jardim... era o Tyson.

**Parte 3 – De Volta a Casa**

O Kai e a Hilary dirigiram-se ao banco de jardim e sentaram-se ao lado do Tyson.

Por sua vez, o Tyson, levantou a cabeça para olhar para o Kai e para a Hilary. Eles tinham-se aproximado do Tyson sem que ele desse por isso.

"Como é que me encontraram?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Bem, pensámos que não devias ter ido muito longe e começámos a procurar até que te encontrámos." - respondeu-lhe Kai.

"Já estávamos todos preocupados contigo. Não apareceste para o almoço nem para o lanche, nem deste qualquer sinal de vida. Afinal o que se passa contigo?" - perguntou a Hilary

O céu estava a escurecer e estava quase a começar a chover.

"Eu vim para aqui para pensar." - respondeu o Tyson.

Nesse momento começou a chover e o Kai deu um dos sobretudos ao Tyson.

"Vamos voltar para casa." - disse o Kai ao Tyson.

"Não, eu quero ficar aqui!" - respondeu-lhe Tyson.

"Não te vou deixar aqui à chuva." - disse-lhe a Hilary. - "Vens connosco para casa, agora!"

Finalmente o Tyson cedeu e os três dirigiram-se para casa.

Ao chegarem lá o Kai disse ao Tyson:

"Estás completamente molhado, vai lá acima e muda de roupa, depois volta cá abaixo para comeres qualquer coisa. Desde manhã que não comes nada não é?"

"Sim, é verdade," - respondeu o Tyson.

"Então vá, despacha-te que eu vou preparar-te alguma coisa para comer." - disse a Hilary.

"Obrigado Hilary." - disse o Tyson, antes de subir as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto.

Dez minutos depois, o Tyson entrava na cozinha onde o Kai, a Hilary e o resto dos Blade Breakers o esperavam.

"Tyson, onde estiveste todo o dia? Estávamos muito preocupados contigo." - disse-lhe o Kenny.

"Podias ter-nos dito que ias estar fora o dia todo." - disse-lhe o Max com um olhar repreendedor.

"Desculpem pessoal, eu devia ter-vos dito." - desculpou-se o Tyson.

"Ok pessoal, agora deixem o Tyson comer porque ele deve estar cheio de fome." - disse o Ray.

Depois do Tyson ter comido disse que iria para o seu quarto e que o chamassem quando o jantar estivesse pronto.

Ás oito e meia, os seis membros da equipa Blade Breakers estavam a jantar. O Tyson tinha comido dois pratos cheios, ao que parece não tinha voltado ao normal, mas como tinha comido pouco durante todo o dia estava esfomeado.

Todos se levantaram da mesa e tal como na noite anterior, o Tyson despediu-se e foi dormir.

O resto dos Blade Breakers foram ver televisão. Por volta das onze horas todos foram para os seus quartos.

O Kai despachou-se, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se, adormecendo rapidamente. Quanto à Hilary, também ela se arranjou para dormir, mas ao contrário da noite anterior não se deitou na sua cama, em vez disso sentou-se na beira da cama do Tyson e pensou se deveria acordá-lo e falar com ele ou simplesmente ir dormir e falar com ele no dia seguinte.

**Parte 4 – A Revelação**

A Hilary passou a sua mão pelos cabelos do Tyson e este acordou:

"Hilary o que se passa?" - perguntou o Tyson ainda semi-adormecido.

"Tyson a minha intenção não era acordar-te, mas já que acordaste, temos de falar." - disse a Hilary, num tom decisivo.

"Falar sobre o quê?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Sobre as tuas atitudes nestes últimos dias." - respondeu a Hilary. - "Qual é o problema que te preocupa?

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema." - disse o Tyson, mas a Hilary olhou nos seus olhos e viu que era mentira.

"Isso não é verdade Tyson, eu sou tua amiga e tu podes confiar em mim." - disse a Hilary.

"..."

"Então queres contar ou não?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Tens razão, eu preciso de falar com alguém. Vou contar-te o meu problema." - disse o Tyson.

"Tudo começou quando a minha mãe morreu, eu tinha seis anos, eu nasci em Montreal. Depois da minha mãe morrer, mudei-me para a Cidade Bay, onde vivi com o meu Avô. Eu tenho uma irmã mas não a vejo desde o funeral da minha mãe." - disse o Tyson.

"O meu pai não nos queria separar mas ele queria ter a certeza que nós estávamos a salvo da pessoa que matou a minha mãe. A minha irmã Anna foi viver com a minha tia Cherry e eu fui viver com o meu Avô. O meu pai continuou a trabalhar em arqueologia e costumava visitar-me muitas vezes, mas eu nunca me senti um rapaz normal, porque eu vi a pessoa matar a minha mãe. Eu fui a única pessoa que viu. Por isso quando eu ouço alguma coisa sobre o Canadá, tenho flashes de memória do dia da morte da minha mãe." - disse o Tyson.

"Eu sabia que não iríamos para Montreal, mas mesmo assim me sinto mal. Quando estou a dormir não penso nisso, por isso nestes dias tenho estado muito tempo a dormir." - disse o Tyson.

"Não te preocupes e não penses mais nisso, amanhã ligamos ao Sr. Dickinson e dizemos que queremos ir embora." - disse a Hilary, para animar o Tyson.

"Não é tão simples assim. Hoje de manhã enquanto dormia tive outro flash e lembrei-me de palavras do assassino. Ele disse - _Daqui a sete anos, quando tu voltares ao Canadá eu vou perseguir-te e matar-te. E mesmo que fujas eu vou atrás de ti._ - Foi o que ele disse."

"Mas como é que ele sabia que tu ias voltar nesta altura?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Não sei, mas eu tenho medo Hilary." - disse o Tyson com um olhar assustado.

"Mas não apanharam o assassino? E quem era ele? Porque é que matou a tua mãe?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Não o conseguiram apanhar. Ele era um colega do meu pai, era também arqueólogo. O nome dele é Jonatan. E como não foi apanhado não se sabem as razões para ele ter morto a minha mãe." - depois de dizer isto, o Tyson começou a chorar.

"Calma Tyson, eu estou aqui e o resto da equipa também, nós vamos tomar conta de ti, agora dorme." - disse a Hilary.

"Obrigado Hilary." - disse o Tyson antes de adormecer novamente.

**Parte 5 – A Viagem**

No dia seguinte, a Hilary acordou e olhou para a cama do lado. Também nesse momento o Tyson estava a acordar. O Kai já tinha saído do quarto.

"Então estás acordado Tyson? Dormiste bem?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Sim, dormir bem. Acho que depois de desabafar foi mais fácil adormecer e ter bons sonhos. Obrigado Hilary." - agradeceu o Tyson.

"De nada, afinal para que servem os amigos?" - perguntou a Hilary sorrindo.

"Obrigado na mesma Hilary."

"Vais contar aos outros o que me contaste ontem?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Não sei, talvez devesse ou talvez não."

"Eu acho que lhes devias contar, nós todos juntos podemos ajudar-te." - disse a Hilary.

"Tens razão. Quando estivermos a tomar o pequeno-almoço eu conto-lhes." - disse o Tyson.

A Hilary e o Tyson desceram para tomar o pequeno-almoço e quando os seis Blade Breakers estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, o Tyson disse:

"Amigos tenho de vos dizer uma coisa." - começou o Tyson.

"Vais finalmente dizer-nos porque andas tão estranho?" - perguntou o Max, preocupado.

"Sim, é isso." - respondeu o Tyson.

O Tyson contou novamente a mesma história que tinha contado à Hilary na noite anterior e os outros Blade Breakers ouviram com atenção. Quando acabou de lhes contar a história os outros disseram:

"Não te preocupes Tyson, vamos ajudar-te." - disse o Max.

"E vamos telefonar ao Sr. Dickinson para nos irmos embora daqui." - disse o Ray.

"Vamos apoiar-te no que precisares." - disse o Kai.

"E se for preciso pomos a policia no caso." - disse o Kenny.

"Não é preciso pôr a policia no caso, só me quero ir embora." - disse o Tyson.

O Tyson ligou ao Sr. Dickinson e disse-lhe que queriam ir embora, o Sr. Dickinson concordou, sem fazer perguntas sobre a razão de quererem ir embora, apenas lhe perguntou para onde queriam ir passar o resto das férias. Eles decidiram ir para a França.

No dia seguinte os seis Blade Breakers estavam a entrar num avião que iria para Paris.

Ao chegarem a Paris, eles instalaram-se num hotel. E no dia a seguir foram para a casa de campo que o Sr. Dickinson tinha alugado para eles.

Ao chegarem lá foram recebidos por uma criada, ela apresentou-se como sendo Marie.

"A casa tem quatro quartos mas um não pode ser usado, por ordem do dono da casa. Quando ele vem cá usa sempre esse quarto. A casa tem duas salas, duas casas de banhos gerais e cada quarto tem uma privada. Tem uma cozinha, duas despensas e um sótão. Eu venho fazer a limpeza ás Segundas e Sextas." - disse a Marie. - "O cozinheiro, Armande, vem cozinhar ás Segundas e Quintas e deixa preparadas alguma coisas para os outros dias. Nesses dias vocês têm de se tratar sozinhos. O telefone tem os números de emergência se precisarem e o jardineiro vem arranjar o jardim todas as Quintas."

Ela levou-os aos quartos, o Kenny e o Max ficaram num quarto, a Hilary e o Tyson ficaram noutro e Kai e Ray no restante.

Depois Marie foi-se embora, porque já tinha acabado o seu serviço.

**Parte 6 – A Proposta**

Todos os Blade Breakers se reuniram na sala.

"Bem agora estamos fora do Canadá. Já estás melhor Tyson?" - perguntou o Max.

"Sim, estou melhor. Obrigado Max." - disse o Tyson.

"Não é por nada mas não devíamos estar preocupados?" - perguntou o Kenny.

"Preocupados com o quê?" - perguntou-lhe a Hilary.

"Com o que o Tyson contou." - disse a Dizzi. - "Ele disse que o assassino tinha dito que voltaria e o perseguiria."

"Mas não sabemos se isso irá acontecer, por isso o melhor é aproveitarmos as férias para relaxar." - disse o Ray, para aliviar o clima.

"E também para treinar as nossas técnicas beyblade." - disse rapidamente o Kai.

"Mas nós nem temos torneios agora." - reclamou o Tyson. Por esta altura já estava com um comportamento parecido com o habitual.

Nesse momento bateram à porta.

O Ray levantou-se e foi abrir, não sem antes ver quem era, não fosse mesmo o assassino da mãe do Tyson. Mas não era o assassino, era o Sr. Dickinson.

Ele sentou-se na sala e cumprimentou todos os Blade Breakers. Depois disse:

"Eu vim cá para vos dizer que a BBA irá realizar viagens pelo mundo, à procura de bladers que sejam possíveis campeões. E decidimos que vocês poderão ir à procura deles. Vim cá para vos perguntar se aceitavam." - disse o Sr. Dickinson. - "A BBA já localizou alguns bladers promissores, o que vocês têm de fazer é viajarem para o pais deles e desafiá-los para um combate, depois mandão um relatório a dizer o que acham desse blader. Perceberam? - perguntou o Sr. Dickinson, os outros concordaram. - Então aceitam ou não?"

"Se aceitar-mos quando é que começamos?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Daqui a duas semanas." - respondeu o Sr. Dickinson.

"Bem, eu vou andando, amanhã voltarei cá e vocês dão-me uma resposta ok?"

"Tudo bem Sr. Dickinson - disse o Kai - "Até amanhã."

O Sr. Dickinson saiu da casa, entrou no carro e desapareceu no horizonte.

De novo todos os Blade Breakers estavam na sala.

"Então aceitamos ou não?" - perguntou o Max.

"Por mim eu aceito. Teremos a oportunidade de conhecer novos bladers - disse o Tyson.

"E de provares comida diferente não é Tyson?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem ... isso também ... é claro." - respondeu o Tyson.

"Eu também concordo." - disseram o Ray, o Kenny e a Hilary.

"Eu também acho boa ideia." - disse o Max.

"Ei não se esqueçam do Bit-Bicho preso no portátil." - gritou a Dizzi. - "Eu também concordo."

"Bem, já que a minha equipa concorda eu também." - disse o Kai. - "Amanhã dizemos ao Sr. Dickinson que aceitamos."

**Parte 7 – O Jardineiro**

No dia seguinte, a Hilary acordou e olhou para a cama do lado, o Tyson ainda estava a dormir. Era Sábado e por isso era normal que dormisse até mais tarde.

A Hilary despachou-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Os outros membros dos Blade Breakers estavam já a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia." - disse a Hilary ao entrar na cozinha.

"Bom dia." - responderam os outros membros dos Blade Breakers.

Depois de comerem os quatro Blade Breakers juntaram-se na sala.

"Estive a pensar, o Tyson ainda não está completamente normal e por isso tive uma ideia." - disse a Hilary.

"Que ideia?" - perguntou o Kenny.

"O Tyson disse que tinha uma irmã chamada Anna e que não a via à sete anos, por isso tive a ideia de telefonar-lhe e dizer-lhe para vir ter connosco, assim ela poderia rever o Tyson e ele ficaria muito feliz. - disse a Hilary.

"Não é má ideia, mas não sabemos onde ela vive e também não sabemos se ela tem dinheiro para vir para cá." - disse o Kai.

"Bem, quanto a sabermos onde ela vive é fácil, se ligarmos ao avô do Tyson, ele vai dizer-nos." - disse o Ray.

"E podemos pedir ao Sr. Dickinson para financiar a viagem da Anna, como é para o bem da equipa ele de certeza que nos ajuda." - disse o Kenny.

"Bem, então podemos falar com o Sr. Dickinson quando ele chegar." - disse o Max.

À tarde os Blade Breakers começaram os seus treinos.

O Tyson e o Ray estavam a batalhar um com o outro.

"Vai Dragoon. Ataque Espectro Furacão." - gritou o Tyson.

"Vai Driger. Ataque Pata de Tigre." - gritou o Ray.

Três segundos depois o pião do Ray saiu do estádio bey.

"Boa Tyson. Venceste." - gritou o Kenny.

"Por hoje o treino acabou. Podem ir descansar." - disse o Kai aos outros.

Os outros Blade Breakers, à excepção de Kai, entraram em casa.

O Kai esteve alguns minutos sentado debaixo de uma árvore, até que ouviu um barulho. Abriu os olhos e viu um homem em frente dele.

"Assustei-te, desculpa, eu sou James, o jardineiro e vim tratar do jardim. Com licença." - disse o James e afastou-se.

O Kai voltou a casa e viu o Max, o Ray, a Hilary e o Kenny na sala.

"Onde está o Tyson?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Está no quarto a descansar." - respondeu o Max.

"Quem era aquele homem com que estavas a falar ainda agora?" - perguntou o Ray.

"Era o jardineiro, veio tratar do jardim." - disse o Kai.

"Não pode ser." - disse repentinamente o Kenny - "A Marie disse que ele só vinha tratar do jardim na Quinta-feira e hoje é Sábado!"

**Parte 8 – O Assassino Aparece**

Ouviu-se um tiro vindo do quarto do Tyson.

Depois disso os cinco Blade Breakers correram para o corredor, viram o Tyson vir a correr na direcção deles, voltaram a correr para a sala e trancaram a porta.

"O que é que se está a passar Tyson?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"É ele, o assassino da minha mãe, ele veio atrás de mim para me matar." - disse o Tyson com um olhar horrorizado - "Ele partiu a janela do meu quarto e entrou, ele tem uma arma e disparou, mas falhou."

Ouviu-se outro tiro contra a porta da sala.

"Temos de sair daqui, ele vai rebentar com a fechadura!" - disse o Ray.

Os seis Blade Breakers foram a correr até à cozinha e ouviram a porta da sala abrir, o assassino tinha conseguido rebentar a fechadura. Eles voltaram a correr e foram para a outra sala da casa.

"Aqui estamos seguros, a fechadura é muito mais forte do que a da outra sala." - disse o Kenny.

"Temos de ver se ele não nos descobre." - disse o Tyson.

Passaram cinco minutos e os Blade Breakers não tinham ouvido mais nenhum barulho.

O Kai olhou distraidamente pela janela da sala e viu o assassino com a arma apontada para a sala, o Kai rapidamente olhou para onde estava apontada a arma. Na trajectória estava o Ray. Decerto que o assassino queria atirar no Tyson, mas como ele estava longe da janela, decidiu atirar na pessoa que estava mais perto. Rapidamente o Kai correu para o Ray e empurrou-o, depois ouviu-se um tiro. O vidro da sala partiu-se e o Kai foi atingido no peito pela bala da arma.

"Kai!" - gritaram os outros Blade Brekers.

Nessa altura o assassino entrou na sala e ouviram-se as sirenes da polícia.

"Oh, não, a policia. Mas eu não vou sair daqui sem te fazer algum dano." - isto foi dito por Jonatan, enquanto ele corria para fora da sala. Apontou a arma a Tyson e acertou-lhe na perna, depois fugiu.

Depressa a policia apareceu e os Blade Breakers disseram-lhe que Jonatan tinha fugido.

Apareceu também o Sr. Dickinson, acompanhado de dois enfermeiros.

"Sr. Dickinson." - gritou o Kenny.

"O Tyson e o Kai foram atingidos." - disse a Hilary.

"Não se preocupem." - disse o Sr. Dickinson. – "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ainda bem que eu tenha a casa vigiada ou poderia ter acontecido uma desgraça."

Os enfermeiros levaram o Kai e o Tyson para a ambulância.

Mais tarde nesse dia, já no hospital:

O Sr. Dickinson veio ter com os quatro Blade Breakers que estavam na sala de espera do hospital.

"Já acabaram as operações?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"O Tyson já foi enviado para o quarto e a operação do Kai deve estar a acabar. Não se preocupem." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"É por minha culpa que o Kai foi ferido, se ele não me tivesse salvado nada disto teria acontecido." - disse o Ray com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não te culpes Ray." - disse o Kenny.

"Vocês deviam-me ter contado sobre o Jonatan." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

Entretanto um médico aproximou-se deles.

"A operação do vosso amigo Kai já acabou e ele está agora a ser transferido para o quarto, quanto ao vosso amigo Tyson, se quiserem já o podem ver." - disse o médico.

Os Blade Breakers e o Sr. Dickinson seguiram o médico até ao quarto do Tyson.

**Parte 9 – Dia no Hospital**

Ele estava com uma perna ligada e quando eles entraram no quarto perguntou logo:

"Como está o Kai?"

"O vosso amigo Kai está bem." - disse o médico. Depois saiu e deixou os seis sozinhos.

"Tenho de fazer uma chamada, é só um minuto. Com licença." - dito isto o Sr. Dickinson deixou o quarto de hospital.

"Já apanharam o Jonatan?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Não sabemos, porque estivemos sempre aqui no hospital." - disse o Kenny.

"Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que ele será apanhado." - disse a Hilary.

Entretanto o Sr. Dickinosn voltou a entrar na sala e deu o seu telemóvel ao Tyson.

"Eu liguei ao teu avô e contei-lhe tudo, ele quer falar contigo." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

O Tyson pegou no telemóvel e ouviu a voz do avô do outro lado:

"Tsyon, está tudo bem contigo?" - perguntou o avô com uma voz preocupada.

"Sim, avô, agora só preciso de descansar." - disse o Tyson.

"E já apanharam o Jonatan?" - perguntou o avô.

"Ainda não sabemos mas quando soubermos dizemos-lhe." - respondeu o Tyson.

"Quem me dera estar ai para te apoiar, mas não posso deixar o dojo. Por isso melhora depressa e vai dando notícias. Adeus Pequenote." - disse o avô.

"Adeus avô." - disse Tyson, antes de desligar o telemóvel e o entregar ao Sr. Dickinson.

O médico entrou no quarto e disse:

"O vosso amigo Kai já está no seu quarto, se quiserem podem ir vê-lo."

"Eu fico aqui com o Tyson e depois vou ver o Kai." - disse a Hilary.

"Então nós vamos agora." - disseram o Ray, o Max e o Kenny.

"Entretanto eu vou ligar para a polícia para saber informações do caso. Com licença." - disse o Sr. Dickinson antes de sair do quarto novamente.

"Sigam-me." - disse o médico.

O Ray, o Max e o Kenny seguiram-no até ao quarto onde estava o Kai. Quando lá chegaram ele disse-lhes:

"Por favor não o obriguem a falar muito, ok?" - perguntou o médico. – "Embora eu pense que ele ainda está a dormir profundamente."

"Sim, obrigado." - respondeu o Ray.

O médico foi-se embora e o Ray, o Max e o Kenny entraram no quarto.

O Kai estava deitado na cama, ligado a algumas máquinas e estava a dormir. O Ray e os outros não o acordaram e ficaram a falar baixinho durante alguns minutos, até o Kenny dizer:

"Vou ver se como qualquer coisa, também queres?" - perguntou o Kenny.

"Não obrigado." - respondeu o Ray.

"Então eu vou comer, quando acabar passo pelo quarto do Tyson e digo à Hilary para vir ver o Kai, está bem?" - perguntou Kenny.

"Está bem." - respondeu o Ray.

"Eu vou com o Kenny. Até já Ray." - disse o Max.

"Até já." - disse Kenny antes de sair do quarto.

**Parte 10 – A Paixão de Ray**

O Ray e o Kai ficaram sozinhos no quarto. O Kai continuava a dormir.

"Oh, Kai, foste ferido por minha culpa, se não me tivesses empurrado não estarias ferido." - disse o Ray. - "Devia ser eu a estar nessa cama de hospital."

O quarto ficou silencioso por algum tempo.

"O médico disse que estavas bem, mas a bala acertou-te muito perto do coração." - disse o Ray. - "Só espero que não corras risco de vida. Se tu morreres eu nunca me vou perdoar."

O quarto voltou a ficar em silêncio.

"E mesmo se não morreres e ficares com alguma sequela eu nunca me perdoarei. Tu arriscaste a tua vida para salvar a minha porque és meu amigo." - o Ray suspirou. - "E claro eu também sou teu amigo, mas se tu morresses eu perderia mais do que um amigo porque eu ... eu ... amo-te Kai. - dito isto o Ray começou a chorar.

Com o choro de Ray, o Kai começou a despertar, mas ele não tinha ouvido nada do que o Ray tinha dito, porque ele estava a dormir.

"Ray, porque estás a chorar?" - perguntou o Kai, olhando para o Ray.

O Ray, ao ouvir a voz do Kai, levantou a cara para olhar directamente para ele.

"Kai, ouviste o que eu disse antes de tu acordares?" - perguntou o Ray com um olhar alarmado. Se o Kai tivesse ouvido como reagiria?

"Não. - "respondeu o Kai. - "O que disseste enquanto eu estava a dormir?"

"Nada de especial." - disse o Ray - "Como te sentes?"

"Bem, só tenho algumas dores."

"Kai, eu queria agradecer-te por me teres salvo e dizer-te que nunca mais o faças porque se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, eu não sabia o que faria." - disse o Ray.

"Não foi nada Ray, tenho a certeza que farias o mesmo por mim." - disse o Kai. - "Como está o Tyson?"

"Oh, ele está bem, está noutro quarto a descansar, foi só um ferimento na perna."

"E o Jonatan? Já o apanharam?"

"Não sabemos, o Sr. Dickinson foi saber informações." - disse o Ray.

Depois a Hilary, entrou no quarto.

"Como estás Kai?" - perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem, obrigado." - disse o Kai.

Depois entraram no quarto o Sr. Dickinson e o Kenny.

"Então Kai tudo bem contigo?" - perguntou o Sr. Dickinson.

"Sim, eu estou bem."

"Eu venho cá porque trago notícias do Jonatan." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Ele já foi apanhado pela policia?" - perguntou o Ray.

"Bem, ele apanhado não foi." - disse o Sr. Dickinson. - "Mas a polícia encontrou-o."

"Então quer dizer que ele se fechou em alguma casa e não quer sair é?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Não." - respondeu o Sr. Dickinson. - "Ele foi encontrado morto."

**Parte 11 – A Carta de Jonatan**

"O quê?" - disseram o Ray e o Kai.

"Sim, é verdade, ele foi encontrado morto e ele deixou uma carta." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Vou contar-vos, Kai e Ray, pois já contei aos outros." - disse o Sr. Dickinson.

"Na carta que ele deixou, ele dizia porque tinha morto a mãe de Tyson. Segundo a carta ele e o pai do Tyson eram colegas e um dia formam trabalhar para casa do pai de Tyson. Jonatan viu a mãe do Tyson e apaixonou-se por ela, mas ela não queria nada com ele. Ele decidiu que se ele não a podia ter mas ninguém teria e então matou-a julgando que ninguém estava em casa nessa altura."

"Mas o Tyson viu e acusou-o e então toda a gente soube que era ele e ele teve de fugir, mas decidiu vingar-se da familia do Tyson, por isso mandou uma carta a Tyson a dizer que dai a sete anos o Tyson voltaria ao Canadá e ele vingar-se-ia."

"Ele usou um primo para influenciar a BBA a mandar-vos de férias para o Canadá. Lá não vos conseguiu fazer mal e por isso veio para França. Mas aqui também não conseguiu matar o Tyson. Por isso decidiu matar-se. Ele deixou também um pedido de desculpas para o Kai e para o Tyson."

"Desculpas, o que ele fez não tem desculpa." - disse o Ray.

"Acalma-te Ray. Ele já não pode fazer mal a ninguém. Outro assunto que eu vinha falar com vocês é sobre a proposta que vos fiz de procurarem e testarem alguns bladers. O Tyson, a Hilary e o Max aceitaram. Só faltam vocês." - o Sr. Dickinson disse isto virando-se para o Kenny, o Kai e o Ray.

"Eu aceito." - disse o Kai.

"Eu também." - disse o Kenny.

"Mas, com o Kai e o Tyson neste estado não podemos fazer grande coisa." - disse o Ray.

"A BBA adiou as viagens para daqui a quatro meses, assim o Tyson e o Kai podem recuperar e vocês podem ir descansados para a escola. A altura em que teriam de os procurar seria nas férias de natal. Então Ray, aceitas?" - perguntou o Sr. Dickinson.

"Bem, sendo assim, é claro que aceito." - disse o Ray.

"Bem, vou ver o Tyson." - disse a Hilary saindo do quarto.

No corredor, cruzou-se com o Max, que ia para o quarto do Kai.

"Então Tyson, já estás a ver televisão?" - perguntou a Hilary ao entrar no quarto.

"Bem, sim... sabes... com a morte do Jonatan, sinto que as coisas vão melhorar." - disse o Tyson.

"Também penso assim... hum... Tyson, tenho uma coisa para te dizer." - disse a Hilary envergonhada.

"O que me queres dizer?" - perguntou o Tyson.

O Max reparou que se tinha esquecido do seu Draciel no quarto do Tyson e decidiu voltar lá. Abriu a porta levemente e viu que o Tyson e a Hilary se estavam a beijar. Decidiu não intervir na situação e fechou a porta.

Um mês depois, a Hilary e o Tyson já estavam a namorar a sério. O Tyson tinha voltado ao seu comportamento normal. Já se notava que havia um clima de romance entre o Ray e o Kai. A Anna, a irmã do Tyson veio visitá-lo e ele ficou muito feliz.

Três meses depois, os seis Blade Breakers partiram numa viagem para encontrar novos bladers promissores.

**Fim**

**Então pessoal, o que acharam? Já sabem que foi das minhas primeiras fics, por isso não está muito boa, mesmo que eu a tenho reescrito em algumas partes. Não se esqueçam pessoal, estou à espera de reviews.**


End file.
